Neglected
by rougharrow
Summary: When Iris Potter is (wrongly) declared the Girl-Who-Lived, what will happen to Harry? When a power the dark lord knows not awakens, what will become of him when the world realises that they were wrong? A wbwl story. T for child neglect. Undecided pairing. Will be eventual super!harry smart!harry grey!harry
1. Chapter 1: A grave mistake

AN: Hey everyone! This is a story for an idea I have been working on for a while and have decided to take a shot at it myself. I know the world of wbwl is a cliché filled and overdone place but I love it so much therefore I have decided to do one myself and here is my attempt.

 **A Grave Mistake**

It was a quiet, normal night in Godric's Hollow and Lily was putting her children to bed. Harry was already in his cot, lying there peacefully while Iris was in her mother's arms. Harry had inherited his father's jet black, scruffy hair and his mother's piercing green eyes while Iris had turned into a clone of her mother but with her father's gold flecked hazel eyes.

"Ok Harry and Iris, mummy and daddy are just going to go out to an event at the ministry and uncle Peter is going to look after you so be good for him."

"Lily, Peter's here and we need to go now if we don't want to be late!"

"Ok James."

She said her goodbyes, welcomed Peter into the house and explained to him what the rules were about bedtime before stepping into the fireplace and calling out "The Ministry Of Magic"

Pater looked at the children, unaware of the danger they would face and let out a small sigh. He didn't want to be the cause of the twins' death but it had to be done so that Voldemort would kill the chosen one early, when he or she was not a threat.

Back in Godric's Hollow, two children were sleeping, unaware of the most feared individual in Britain and his loyal servant, wormtail. Pettigrew directed Voldemort up the stairs and into the twins' room. The door was red and gold, gryffindor colours, and decorated with lions.

"This is it, my Lord, the Potter twins' room"

"Well done wormtail. The prophecy child is one of these, I can feel it. I will enjoy killing these two, but which one should I murder first?"

He looked at them, wondering who would die first, settling on the boy with killing curse green eyes and his father's messy black hair.

 _"Avada Kedavra"_

He watched in satisfaction as the green light traveled towards Harry when all of a sudden, an ethereal white glow surrounded the baby, lifting him up and deflecting the lethal force back after a brief struggle, leaving a red lightning bolt scar upon his forehead while the magical backlash caused a splinter of wood to leave an 's' shape on Iris' cheek, in a grim parody of a snake. The last thing Voldemort saw was a green and white light before his fraction of soul was forcefully ejected, and the spectre fled.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

At the ministry, a whine similar to an old ww2 air raid siren went off, causing two of the guests to rapidly pale in panic. Lily and James Potter sprinted to one of the many fireplaces, grabbed a handful of floo powder and screamed:

"9 Godric's Hollow!"

The scene Lily and James stumbled into was full of chaos. The ceiling had partially collapsed and Iris was crying, while Harry was unconscious. Dumbledore walked into the room and after inspecting both children exclaimed: "I give you Iris Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived." This news caused everyone to crowd around Iris' crib, cooing and praising the child.

Meanwhile, Harry lay in a cot in the corner, unconscious, forgotten. It would stay like that for a while to come.


	2. Chapter 2: rubbing salt in the wound

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the follows, favourites and the review from fernyyuki. This is my first fanfic so 26 follows is a lot to me! Thanks again, now on with the story!

Revised AN: Thank you to jh831 who made me reload at this chapter and realise there weren't enough words and it was too rushed. This is the rewrite, it starts with new content from when James was shouting at Harry, which is now removed in favour of a better plot.

Chapter 2: Rubbing Salt In The Wound

'Bleh'- thoughts

"Bleh"- speech

§Bleh§ - parseltongue

~5 years later~

It was quiet in Potter Manor, the house containing what, to the outside world, seemed like the perfect family. Lily, James and Iris Potter, always at the ministry events, other people's parties, yet those who knew the elder Potters knew otherwise. The fame got to Lily's and James' heads and they completely neglected, even borderline abused their son. Now Lily was pregnant again, and it seemed Harry would always grow up in the shadow of his younger sister.

Harry's neglect was gradual. First it started when Lily wouldn't tuck him in when she came to say goodnight, then she stopped saying goodnight, even going as far as to wonder why there were two beds in her precious Iris' room and removed Harry's, forcing him to move to a guest room. Forgetting to call Harry down for dinner escalated to not setting him a place, to asking the house elves to prepare only three portions of food. It got so bad that Harry's parent figure was a house elf named Lulu. Said elf taught him how to read, write, cook and fly. Occasionally Sirius and Remus would come round but now they only had time for Iris. 'Just like everyone else.' thought Harry dejectedly.

He was on his sister's old broom, one of the thirty six she owned as she got all the new models free of charge. Harry was a seeker, and much better than his sister who was a chaser but wasn't that good, not that it ever stopped his father from praising her every time she flew without even a "well done son" for Harry's daring feats. He was performing one now, his favourite, the wronski feint. He was 10 metres from the ground now so pulled sharply up and carried on level with the ground, toes almost brushing the grass of the quidditch pitch as he used the momentum gained to put on an extra burst of speed and wrap his fingers around the practice snitch before coming to a stop. He landed, pleased with his performance and headed towards his room and a shower to wash off the grime from his exhausted frame. As he was walking across the field back towards the manor, he heard a strange hissing sound.

§Ugh, stupid humans, always running around like the world's going to end tomorrow.§

Not knowing who, or what, it was, he replied with the intention of asking those questions.

§Umm, hello? Who are you?§

§A speaker?§

§Um, yes?§

§Greetings speaker of the noble tongue§

§What do you mean? Where are you?§

§You speak parseltongue, the noble language of the snakes. I an here on the ground in front of you§

Harry looked down and, sure enough, there was a medium length snake looking up at him. To his surprise, the snake coiled itself around his leg and made its way up to his upper arm where it stayed. They spent the next hour getting to know each other better, and Harry learned that the snake's name was ular, a literal meaning of snake in Indonesian. Ular was disgusted with Harry's home life and vowed to help him through it. Harry also found out that Ular was what he called an adder with magical potential, meaning that if Harry did a ritual with him, he would turn into a magical snake, namely a runespoor or basilisk. The ritual would create a very strong bond between,them as well, allowing them to sense each other's emotions and communicate telepathically. Harry would also be immune to the venom of the snake Ular turned into and, if it was a basilisk, would be immune to the lethal gaze.

Harry went to his most frequented area of the manor, the extensive Potter Family Library. Here he went to the areas marked rituals and picked up all the ones that were to do with snakes. After an hour, he found the desired one; the serpo familiar ritual bond. They went into the unused area of the manor that Harry found one day when he went exploring and entered the ritual room. Harry stood inside the ritual circle, set Ular down at his feet and started chanting the well practised words:

 _"Hoc Serpens ,revelare suampotentiam, Formam, et dare novum nexum autem mecum et core_ "

(Take this snake, reveal its power, give it a new form and bond it with me and my core)

A multicoloured dome rose and circled around Harry and Ular and began to change them. Harry's muscles grew, and his height increased until it left him feeling healthier than he ever had been due to His parent's – no, Lily and James' neglect. Ular's body began to grow, and his eyes turned from red to yellow. He had become a basilisk.


	3. Chapter 3: Heir of WHO?

**Chapter 3: Heir of WHO?**

Since the ritual that bonded Harry with Ular, his life improved dramatically. With Ular and Lulu's loving care, he slowly recovered from the neglect from the Potters and was turning out to be a remarkable individual. He could perform wandless and wordless magic up to auror level. The Potter library was where he spent most of his time and the ancient tomes were increasing his knowledge by the day. He had an eidetic memory so remembered all the things he read as well as the night where it all went wrong for him. He knew that if he told the truth then Lily would ignore him and James would shove him away, both caught up in their perfect world to even think about what poor Harry had to say. Lily had given birth to a girl, and little Rose Potter was all that kept Harry from leaving Potter Manor. Nothing to do with the extensive library of course…

At the moment, Harry was looking on in sadness as Iris ran amongst the grounds with her friends as she celebrated her seventh birthday. Of course, it was his birthday too but no-one out there knew that - he doubted any of them, including his so called family, even knew he existed let alone when his birthday was.

Harry, Ular and Lulu were having a small celebration in the guest room he lived in and Harry was opening a box of Bertie botts every flavour beans from Lulu. Then, Rose come into the room.

"Harry, I got you a present."

Harry took the hand wrapped gift from his beloved little sister and carefully opened it. Under the paper with moving snitches and broomsticks, there was a box with the words 'heir test' on it. Harry lifted the cover off the top of the box and looked inside. It contained a needle, a quill and a sheet of parchment. He set the parchment out on the table and, to the delight of rose, pricked his finger and let seven drops of the magical crimson liquid fall onto the parchment. Suddenly, the quill started moving. It wrote some words.

By birth:

'Potter'

'Evans'

'Gryffindor'

'Ravenclaw'

By right of conquest:

'Gaunt'

'Slytherin'

The quill wasn't finished yet though. It wrote three more names:

'Emrys'

'Le Fay'

'Pendragon'


	4. Chapter 4: Goblins and confirmation

Chapter 4: goblins and confirmation

Harry read the final three names and for five minutes just sat there, gaping like a fish – after all, it wasn't every day you found out you were the heir of the three most powerful people ever to have existed In the history of the world! However, Slytherin was the most confusing one of them all. The last heir of Slytherin was Voldemort, and Iris defeated him...didn't she? Evidently not. Harry was the boy-who-lived and everyone was wrong! However, this came from a commercial heir test. He would have to go to Gringotts first thing tomorrow. Goblins fascinated Harry, and he found a book on the goblin language, named gobbledygook by wizards. After about a year's work of work, Harry could now proudly say he was fluent in the language. Yes, he would visit Gringotts tomorrow morning and figure out if the heir test was real or not.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry walked up to the front gates of Gringotts, after flooing to the leaky cauldron. Glad was hidden in his tattoo form, an unexpected yet useful side affect of the ritual. He was concentrating so much on the correct goblin etiquette to use, he didn't notice the glow that surrounded him as he walked through the marble door or the salutes of the goblin guards as they banged their weapons on the stone floor. Harry walked up to the teller's pedestal and greeted him in Cobalus, the goblin language.

~greetings master teller, may your vaults always be filled with gold and may your enemies tremble at the edge of your blade. I am Harry Potter and I wish to partake in an inheritance test.~

The goblin, shocked at being addressed in his own language with such respect just nodded and led Harry to a comfortable waiting room with a low ceiling, comfy looking chairs and a coffee table with Cobal magazines.

~This is the honoured waiting room. Speakers of the Goblin Tongue get the privilege of this luxury room and an appointment with director Ragnok, leader of the Goblin nation.~

The teller then gave a goblin farewell and left Harry baffled at the great honour given to him. Ragnok was the equivalent of the queen of England, and only two wizards in history had ever seen him, let alone gain audience with him. Harry glanced at the magazines on the table and chuckled at the titles – 'how to crush your enemies with little effort', 'managing vaults' and his personal favourite: 'fantastic gems and where to hoard them'. After a short wait, a goblin ushered him through a door with gold patterns around it and when Harry stepped through, he was faced with a waterfall. The goblin escort explained it was called the thief's downfall and undid any appearance changing tricks, both juggle and magical and revealed any hidden weapons. Harry started to move forwards but remembered Ular and held back. He told the Goblin that he had a snake in his tattoo and if it was okay to pass through. After the goblin replied that he could, Harry tentatively stepped through the raging current and let out a sigh of relief when he managed to pass through safely.

~this way to Director Ragnok's office~

Harry followed the goblin to the most impressive door he had ever seen. It was solid gold, with carvings of mystical animals chasing each other all over the visible surface. Precious gems such as rubies, emeralds an diamonds were encrusted in a beautiful, spiral pattern with a single, glowing, mesmerising white gem in the centre. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he was lost in the depths of the jewel. The fabled heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone.

The Goblin gracefully opened the majestic door and bowed low, nose nearly touching the floor. Harry copied him. Then a voice rang out, echoing on the walls of the large chamber.

"Harry Potter, speaker of cobalus and parseltongue, bird and beast speaker, heir to the founders of this bank: Merlin, Morgan's and Arthur. Arise Lord Emmys-Le Fay-Pendragon. Welcome to Gringotts."

Harry slowly rose and walked carefully towards the desk at the end of the room. It was a large hall, with a red carpet with gild trim in a Celtic pattern leading up to Director Ragnok, lined with formidable goblin guards. When Harry got to Ragnok's desk he sat on the plush armchair facing the Goblin King.

"Harry, here for a inheritance ritual I presume?"

"Yes Director."

"Very well. Sharpclaw! Prepare the inheritance test immediately!"

When sharpclaw set out the parchment and quill, Ragnok procured a razor sharp Goblin dagger. Harry took it and sliced his palm, letting a steady stream of blood hit the parchment until it was full and the wound healed instantly. The quill started writing.

Inheritance:

Emrys - staff of power – vault 1

Le Fay – Damascus steel dagger – vault 2

Pendragon – Excalibur – vault 3

Gaunt - nothing

Slytherin – Slytherin's armour and bow – vault 4 – 25% Hogwarts

Potter – disowned

Evans – disowned

Gryffindor – disowned

Ravenclaw - disowned

Abilities:

Parseltongue

Beast speaker

Multimagianimagus

Language learner

Dragon tamer

Phoenix tears

Phoenix song

Properties:

Camelot – location unknown

Chamber of secrets - Hogwarts

Emrys chateau – location unknown

Le Fay chateau – location unknown

Slytherin Manor – location unknown

Emrys holiday homes – France, Austria, USA

Le Fay holiday homes – Cornwall, Australia, Caribbean

Pendragon holiday homes – Spain, Portugal, Japan

Slytherin holiday homes – Germany, Italy, Greece

Private Islands – Lesser Antilles - Caribbean

When the quill had stopped writing, both Harry and Ragnok were too shocked to even speak until Sharpclaw came with a four wooden boxes on a golden tray. He placed the tray on the table and opened the four boxes. The green box revealed a ring with a serpentine design, the white box revealed a simple wooden band with an intricate carving of a pentagram upon it. The next box was made of ebony, and this wooden band had a carving of a triquetra upon it. The final box, painted with detailed gold leaf patterns revealed a beautiful silver ring with red rubies creating a dragon pattern. Ragnok pointed to the first box, Slytherin's ring and gestured for Harry to put it on. He did and repeated the process with each one, until they were all on his left ring finger. When he slid the final ring on, there was a flash of white light and the rings were gone, but Harry could still feel them on his hand. Ragnok explained what happened.

"The rings have merged, and are hidden. You can choose to display them anytime you wish, both individually and together."

Harry willed the Emrys one to show and it did. He the repeated the process with each of the other three rings and when he had finished admiring them, he turned once again to Ragnok.

"Can I please visit my vaults?"

Ragnok nodded in reply and called for Sharpclaw.

"Can you please take young Mr… Harry down to his vaults. They are number 1, 2, 3 and four."

Sharpclaw nodded and led Harry down a side corridor to a hole in the floor. He told Harry to trust and follow him and jumped down. Harry nervously listened to sharpclaw's screams of delight before following his falling for about 20 seconds, Harry started to slow down and eventually stopped.

"Wow! That was exhilarating!"

"Yes, and it is an experience reserved only for our most valued customers as it is the only way to the first four vaults. So, shall we go and view your vaults?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sharpclaw briskly walked through a side tunnel which leads to a domed, torch lit chamber with the entrance and four numbered vault doors evenly spaced around it. Sharpclaw led Harry over to the first door, a white one. He pressed Harry"s hand into an indentation next to the door and it swung open, revealing a pedestal with a letter on it and a staff floating ethereally above it. Harry took both items and moved onto the next door, this one made of pure obsidian. Harry once again placed his hand on the depression and entered the vault. In this one was also a pedestal, but with a dagger floating above it instead of a staff. Harry took the letter and dagger and moved onto the next one. After opening the Golden door, he saw a corridor with doors on both sides labelled with contents and amount. Harry looked at the nearest and almost passed out. It read:

Galleons – 10,000,000.

There were labels for other things too, such as rubies, emeralds and diamonds but at the end of a corridor was another pedestal, with another note and a beautiful sword and scabbard. Harry took these also and made his way to the final door, made of pure emerald and with serpentine carvings upon it. He opened the door and was greeted with another corridor, with doors along each side but instead of riches, they held what one would expect to find in army barracks from two thousand years ago. Every type of weapon imaginable was written on each door, and at the end was an armour stand and a bow stand. The armour was made of basilisk hide with a built in quiver on the back, filled with never ending arrows that could vary in use and sharpness, varying from being able to pierce dragon hide to blunt practice arrows with cushioning charms on them that would leave a minor bruise as the only sign of its presence. The bow beside the armour was, in a word, beautiful. It was a deep forest green, and was unbreakable, just like all of the weapons Harry had obtained so far. It had swirling patterns upon it that seemed to ripple and dance gracefully along the length of the bow and mesmerised Harry for a short while until he remembered why he was there and donned the armour before shrinking the bow and placing it in the pouch on his belt like the other weapons. Harry went back to the Pendragon vault and removed 200,000 galleons from the designated room before heading back to the magical entrance where Sharpclaw was waiting for him. He told Harry that the magic that slowed him down on the way would push him up for the way back. Harry stood in the middle of the column and felt the air push him upwards at a dizzying speed until it slowed and he found himself in the side room he first used to enter his vaults. He went back into Ragnok's chamber and bid him farewell, but not before he asked one more question.

"Ragnok, why did it say disowned for my birth vaults?"

This was a question Ragnok hoped Harry wouldn't ask but he told him the truth anyway.

"About a year ago your birth Father came into Gringotts with the intention of making Iris his heir no matter what the cost. He knew the only way to do so was to disown you and that's why you have been denied your birth inheritance."

This news upset Harry, but he knew that he had to forget the neglect that was heaped upon him from an early age and the near loveless life he had led. Knowing that the Potter wards would likely refuse him access to the Manor, he called Lulu to say goodbye. Lulu was understandably sad, but realised that they would see each other again in the future so took the news better than Harry expected. Finally he went to eylops owl emporium to find a messenger bird to contact Rose with. He finally settled on a pure white snowy owl which he named Hedwig. That matter dealt with, he decided on experimenting with the wings. Ragnok told him to touch the designated ring, say 'home' and the rink would act as a portkey to the chateau or manor. Harry decided to go to Camelot so he displayed the Pendragon ring, touched a finger to it and said:

"Home"

He felt the customary tug behind the navel that accompanied portkey travel and when he stopped feeling nauseous from the dizzying form of transport, he focused on the castle in front of him and just stared. It was made purely of polished white marble, so it sparkled in the afternoon sun, displaying all of its turreted glory to the new master. This castle was more majestic than Hogwarts, and much older. This was Harry's new home

AN: A long chapter! Tell me in reviews if you would like longer chapters with slower updates, or shorter chapters with more frequent updates. Hope you liked the chapter, and thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. That's all for now, arrow out!


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts letter and shopping

**Chapter 5: The Hogwarts letter and shopping**

Albus Dumbledore's office

—

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, watching the enchanted quill write out the Hogwarts letters and hoping beyond hope that this would be the year that they finally found Harry Potter. All mail sent to him went unopened, unless it was from his sister Rose, and any tracked envelopes were returned with a howler warning not to send one again. Dumbledore's heart fell as the quill passed 'p' and stopped moving. Either Harry was at another school already or… he didn't want to think about that. Suddenly the quill started to move once more. It wrote four names Dumbledore never expected to see on a Hogwarts letter, but he was even more surprised when he saw the first name appear;

Emrys-Le Fay-Pendragon-Slytherin, Harry

Could this be the missing Potter child? Or was it coincidence that the heir to four of the seven most famous and powerful families in the wizarding world shared a name to the missing boy. His shock at seeing the names, however, intensified when he saw the destination of the letter.

Camelot

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief warlock of the wizengamot, supreme mugwump of the ICW did what he had only done once before in his entire life. He fainted.

—

Camelot

—

AN: Today isn't Harry's birthday, even though the letter is coming. I've got something special planned for that paticular day.

Harry was eating his breakfast (crumpets) when he heard tapping at the window. A quick glance showed him that it was not his sister's handwriting so it must be the Hogwarts letter. He opened the window and relieved the bird of its burden before sending it back to Hogwarts. Opening the letter, his eyes scanned the pages enclosed (AN: I'm not going to bore you with the contents of the letter, we all know what's on it anyway) and he realised he had to go shopping. He finished his breakfast, strode to his bedroom and dressed himself appropriately for the day. After he had visited Diagon Alley, he would wander round Muggle London before apparating back to his main home, Camelot. When he had got dressed, he turned on the spot and apparated to the apparition point in Diagon Alley before making his way to Madame Malkins. He approached the shop assistant and asked for a set of school robes for Hogwarts. While he waited a particularly loud family of redheads bustled into the shop. Harry ignored them, but found them all incredibly annoying and was relieved when the shop assistant had finished with him so he could escape their presence. After getting brewing equipment and writing implements it was time to get a wand. Merlin's staff was good, but currently it only gave him access to about 70% of his magic. This was because Harry needed a wand to fuse with the staff and the only thing that would do that was a custom made wand. Heading down knockturn alley, he passed some dubious looking shops until he stopped at a cleaner, brighter shop in a patch of sunlight. The sign read:

Vickery's wandcrafters est 1066 A.D.

Harry entered the shop and rung the bell on the desk. A man came out from the back of the shop and gave Harry a grin.

"Back again Harry? Here for a wand, staff, both? Now you are of legal age I can make what you have desired since you first walked into my shop a year ago. Follow me!"

When he finished speaking he went through a door labelled 'crafting room' and Harry followed.

"Now Harry. Extend your magic and find the woods and cores that feel right for you."

Harry extended his magic and sensed 6 woods and 5 cores. He went back to Mr. Vickery and gave him the items he had were:

Woods:

Acacia

Applewood

Beech

Maple

Poplar

Vine

Cores:

Chimera scale

White river monster spine

Mermaid scales

Mermaid hair

Crystallised basilisk venom

Harry had given Mr Vickery all the cores and woods he felt a connection with, but still felt as if there was something missing. He searched in his mind for what it could be but couldn't think of anything until he remembered visiting the Pendragon vault.

"Mr. Vickery, I'm just going to get something from my vault which may be another wood or core. I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

Without waiting for an answer, Harry left the stunned man and raced to Gringotts. He went through the hidden side door and leapt down the hole to his vaults. He heaved open the Pendragon door and started walking down the corridor until he stopped outside the 'miscellaneous' door. The pull was stronger here, so he opened the door and peeked round the frame. The room was stacked with everything imaginable, from books to trunks, gems to tapestries. It was the centrepiece of the room, however, that was drawing Harry towards it. A pure shard of pure meteorological osmium, the rarest magical metal in the universe. And it had chosen itself as a part of Harry's wand. He carefully eased the shard into his bottomless pouch and made his way back to Vickery's. When he got back, he gently removed the shard and placed it with the other items, leaving Mr. Vickery amazed.

"Is that…"

"Meteorological osmium. Yes. It is the final component for my wand."

"Very well. Your wand will be ready in two hours, return then."

"Very well. Thank you Mr. Vickery"

And with that sentence, he left the shop and returned to Diagon Alley. Seeing as he had some time to kill, he decided to take refuge in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Choosing his favourite selection (mint choc chip with mini marshmallows, a caramel flake and chocolate sauce) he settled down and reflected back on what his old family thought of him now. A small part of him hoped that they missed him and wanted him back, but the rest of him knew that would never happen and even if they did, their crimes of the past could not be forgiven. Just as he had come back o that conclusion, Ular decided to come out of his tattoo where he had been sleeping and chat with him.

§ How long until the wand is done, Harry?§

§ about an hour and a half now.§

§ Is there enough time to get back to Camelot and drop me off in the heat room?§

§ Of course! It won't take long.§

Harry apparated back to Camelot and dropped Ular off there. However, before he left he came across a commotion. Two elves were fighting in the entrance hall and one looked suspiciously like… "Lulu?"

"Master Harry! It is so good to see you again! I only heard where you were now by overhearing dumbly-dorr and master Jamesy talking and I had to see you again!"

"Thank you Lulu for remembering me, but why would Dumbledore and James know where I am?"

"Dumby-dorr said it was on the letter."

"Of course. Thank you Lulu. If you do not mind, I have to go back to Diagon Alley to pick up my new wand but will be back soon. If you want, you can meet me at Hogwarts on the 1st."

"I will do that Harry, and I am looking forward to going to Hogwarts with you."

"Okay then, see you at Hogwarts!"

Harry then made his way back to Vickery's and was greeted by an excited wandcrafter. After bing told multiple times it was an honour to make the wand, he finally gazed upon the masterpiece. It was 11.5 inches long, and the different woods spiralled along the length. Norse runes were carved at the handle, and veins of osmium elegantly twisted and turned down the wand. In a word; beautiful.

Harry reverently accepted the awe-inspiring object and marvelled at the power he felt thrumming deep inside him, yet it wasn't complete, just as the staff wasn't. They needed each other to form a perfect, pure and powerful focus worthy of the great wizard that is Harry Potter.

Harry returned to. Camelot and instantly summoned Merlin's staff to himself. He touched the dragon sapphire on the top and whispered "open" and a compartment revealed itself to him, the perfect size for his wand. He placed the wand inside and the last thing he saw was a blinding white light before darkness overcame him.


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts**

Harry woke from his forced slumber in his four poster bed situated in the master suite in Camelot. He stretched, easing cramps in places he didn't know existed. After bonding with Merlin's staff, he woke in a beautiful field where Merlin, Morgana, Salazar and King Arthur (magic… don't question it) proceeded to put him through rigorous training for his staff, Excalibur, Slytherin's bow, hand to hand combat and all magical and muggle subjects. He spent the equivalent of three years in the mystic field, which he later learned to be Avalon, before being sent back to reality three days after he fell unconscious. September 1st. 10 minutes before the train departed. With a silent curse to his ancestors' sick sense of humour, he dressed himself and rushed downstairs. Grabbing a bacon and sausage barm (google it if you aren't from the north of England) he raised his staff in the air and chanted "Platform 9 and 3/4"

—

Harry appeared on the platform and grinned. The changes he had undergone in Avalon had transferred onto his real body and he now had a healthy tan, had grown four inches and not a small amount of muscle on him. All in all, he was probably the best looking guy in his year, if not the school. His dark, once messy hair now flowed down his back in a loose ponytail with some strands escaping to fall upon his face. His emerald eyes sparked with humour and life while his mouth was curved upwards in a mischievous and confident smirk. His walkway the grace that any pure blood would envy yet something in his stance told everyone that he was someone you didn't want to cross. This was emphasised by the basilisk hide armour, bow, sword and staff. As he strode towards the train, several admiring glances were sent his way, but also fearful ones. Before he boarded though, a large amount of noise distracted him. He glanced towards the barrier entrance and inwardly groaned. It was the Weasleys and Potters. However, his heart leaped when he saw his little sister and he had to use every occlumency technique he knew to prevent himself from rushing over and hugging her. However, she had other plans. She recognised him the moment she saw him and sprinted over before launching herself into his arms.

"I missed you big brother."

"I missed you too Rose"

They stood there for a solid five minutes before being interrupted by Harry's two least favourite people at that moment in time. Lily and James Potter.

"So Rose, fancy telling who your new friend is?"

Rose replied with one word - "Nope!" – before running back to the Weasleys.

Harry then boarded the train, ignoring the questions and protests of the people that had sworn to always love and protect him AKA Lily and James. Finding an empty compartment, he settled down for the long journey ahead. Taking his trunk from his pocket and unshrinking it, he removed one of Merlin's books on spells that only work with staffs before reshrinking it and replacing it in his pocket. He was in this state, sat reading, when the door opened and Harry glanced up from the pages of his book. A girl about his age, with copper coloured hair peeked round the sliding door and spoke.

"Please can I sit here?"

Harry nodded and she gratefully sat down. She looked to be on the brink of tears so Harry asked her what was wrong.

"I think my brother is dead."

Shocked at the starkness of the statement, Harry failed to realise that she was his sister and crossed the compartment to wrap his arm around her. He comforted her because after all, she had always been kind to him, sharing her toys with him when they were young and before he ran away. It was what he murmured next, however, that made her cry with happiness.

"It's okay little sis, you've found me."

After chatting for what seemed like 10 minutes but was actually 6 hours, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station and Harry and Iris walked out, Harry's arm round her shoulder, onto the platform. Looking round, they saw a large figure shouting "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" repeatedly. Making their way through the crowd to him, they waited until all the first years had arrived before cautiously scrambling down a narrow, steep and rocky track to the edge of a lake where some little wooden boats were bobbing at the shore.

"No more 'n four to a boat." Said the large man before getting in one himself. Harry and Iris found themselves sharing a boat with a round faced boy that Harry recognised as Neville Longbottom and a girl that introduced herself as Mandy Brocklehurst. They turned a corner and all of the eleven year olds but Harry gasped at the first sight of the castle. 'It has nothing on Camelot.' thought Harry.

They passed through a curtain of vines and the boats came to a stop at a rocky harbour. The large man, Hagrid, told them all to get out of the boats. Harry got out first before helping his sister, Neville and Mandy get up without falling in the water. They then followed Hagrid up some rough and uneven steps to a massive oak door that the half giant banged his fist on with a noise like thunder, making most of them jump. Again, all but Harry. The door swung open to reveal a woman that it was obvious you wouldn't want to cross. She gave them all a short speech about the house system, then led them all into the entrance hall before leaving them to check if the hall was ready to accept the first years. While she was gone, a boy with two brutes hovering behind him strutted up to Iris and Harry before speaking in an arrogant drawl.

"So, the famous Iris Potter. Who's this? Your bodyguard? Some mud blood most likely. Anyway, my name is Draco Malfoy and I can teach you that some wizards are better than others, if you join me."

Iris was about to respond when Harry tapped her on the shoulder and shook his head. He stepped forwards. "So Malfoy,"he said in a low, threatening tone, "You think you're better than me? You're wrong. I could defeat you in any fight, be it through magical or muggle methods. I could even call an honour duel right here for your insults towards me, and by extension, my families. I'm not going to do it though, as in precisely six seconds professor McGonagall is going to walk through that door."

With that statement, Harry stepped back to Iris' side and the professor walked in. She led them through the door and into the great hall. There were four long tables, each in different colours. One was red and gold; one yellow and black; one silver and green and the final one blue and bronze. A tattered hat sat on a stool at the far end of the hall and started to sing:

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap"_

At the end of the song, the hall burst into applause and McGonagall started reading names from a list. Each student sat on the stool, placed the hat on their heads and the sorting hat called out the names of one of the houses. Finally, it was Iris' turn.

"Iris Potter"

The hall went silent, each student craning their necks to see her. She sat on the stool and put the hat on her head. After a brief pause, the hat yelled:

"Gryffindor!"

Cheers and applause broke out, with the Weasley twins chanting "We've got Potter!" repeatedly. Then It was Harry's turn.

"Harry Slytherin Le Fay Emrys Pendragon"

With each name called, the chatter in the hall rose until it reached a crescendo.

Harry elegantly glided to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"Could you please put down your shields please, I can't seem to enter your head."

Harry hurriedly opened his mind to the sorting hat but accidentally forgot to remove the fail-safe device and he was transported into the sorting hat's mind.

The hat's mindscape was a field with a man in it who looked suspiciously like…

"Salazar!"

"Hello my young heir, looks like I taught you well in defending your mind from intruders. Anyway. What little I saw before you reversed the connection showed me that you would do well in any house so, for the first time ever, I am going to let you decide. What house do you wish to go in?"

Harry replied with his answer.

"Very well. You're full of firsts, aren't you Harry?"

With that last statement, Salazar left his mindscape and Harry followed, just in time for the hat to make his decision known to the hall.


	7. Chapter 7: First Day

**Chapter 7: First day**

"Treaty!"

The hall sat there in shocked silence, nobody knowing who this mysterious new house was named after until a low thundering noise heralded a table rising from the stone floor. It was a simple wooden table, made from pine with a wooden stool . Harry took off the Hat and let out a low whistle. "Well, I guess anything is possible with magic." He then sat down and looked expectantly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore coughed uncomfortably before addressing the hall.

"Before we begin our feast, I have some words to say and here they are. Nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweak. Tuck in!"

And with that speech, food appeared on the tables. Harry received a menu and, following the printed instructions, called out his desired dish. It was one he had become quite fond of at of his Caribbean holiday islands.

"Goat curry and rice with jerk fries."

At the end of the meal, Dumbledore stood again.

"I hope you all enjoyed your meal, now for some announcements. The forbidden forest is just that: forbidden. The list of banned items has been updated to include fanged frisbees and the full list can be found inside Filch's office. That is all, off you pop!"

The doors soon became crowded as the mad rush to the common rooms took place. Harry remained seated until most of the students had passed through the doors. Before he passed through the door, he was stopped by the headmaster calling his name. "Harry, where is your dormitory?"

Harry smirked and replied.

"That headmaster, is for me to know and you to never find out."

He quickly made his way out of the hall before Dumbledore could reply and made his way out of the main entrance towards the forbidden forest. Thanks to his training, he remembered exactly where he needed to go. Arriving at a stone in the floor not unlike a muggle paving stone, he touched a darker spot and it slid away revealing a staircase. This way was annoying to access but Harry knew that if he was going to enter the chamber safely than he must first enter this way first so the Basilisk would obey him above anyone else, and he would also be safe from any traps. He arrived at the bottom of the staircase and wandered into the dark unknown. He arrived at a door and spoke to it.

§ Open for the true heir of Slytherin.§

He placed his hand on the depression in the door and felt a needle take some of his blood. After confirming he was who he said he was, it ground open, hinges squealing in protest as he glided through the opening and into the living quarters. Entering the bedroom, he collapsed onto the bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

—

6:55 AM, Chamber of secrets

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he tiredly stretched and yawned. He slowly climbed out of bed and washed, dressed and prepared himself for the coming day. Climbing the main staircase, he came to the entrance he would be using from now on. It was just next to the great hall so he didn't have a long walk. However, the great hall was not his destination for today. Wandlessly transfiguring his robes into muggle style sports clothes, he set off on a light jog around the grounds. His route took him around the lake, through a small part of the forest and past Hagrid's hut. It was about 5 kilometres (3 miles) and it took him 20 minutes. Arriving back at the great hall, he went down to his chambers in the chamber and indulged in a quick shower before donning some school robes over his armour and heading to Breakfast. Settling for American style pancakes with maple syrup he sat at his place and tucked in. When he was finished, the headmaster walked up to him and handed him his schedule Harry saw he had lessons with Gryffindor and was thankful. He could look out for his sister and protect her from those that meant her harm. However, as he looked at the staff table he noticed an evil looking black shroud emanating from the back of quirrel's head. Harry strode up to Quirrel and started chanting in Latin. A dark spectre came out from underneath the turban which Harry quickly trapped in a web of golden light before running it through with Excalibur. The spectre let out an unearthly screech before fading away into nothingness. Looking round at the shocked faces Harry shrugged nonchalantly and simply spoke to the hall. "What, never seen someone kill a piece of Voldemort's soul with a legendary sword before?" He then strode out of the doors leaving the student population who were presently sputtering into their pumpkin juice to prepare for his first lesson, charms.

—

Harry arrived in Flitwick's classroom first, and sat at a desk near the back of the room. He watched the students trickle through the door and quickly spotted his sister. He waved her over and she gratefully sank into the seat next to him. Flitwick stood on a pile of books and took the register, calling out the names of the students. He let out a squeak and fell off his pile of books when he reached Iris' name, much to her dismay. Finally, he reached the end of the register and started the lesson.

"Today class, we will be learning the 'lumos' charm. If done correctly, it will emit a white light from the tip of your wand. The incantation is 'lumos' and the wand movement is to hold your wand upright."

He then told the class to try the spell and the muttering of "lumos" could be heard throughout the classroom. Iris got it first try and Harry didn't even bother trying – he could do it wandlessly and wordlessly so was confident with the spell. However, a girl with bushy brown hair next to him had other ideas.

"What do you think you are doing? Professor Flitwick told us to do the 'lumos' spell! Why are you refusing to follow a teacher's instruction? Go on then! Do the charm!"

Realising all eyes in the room were on him due to the annoying girl's outburst, Harry touched his staff and with a quick, muttered "change" he held the beautiful wand in his hand. It wasn't quite as powerful as his staff but he didn't want anyone in the class permanently blinded, however annoying they may be. He raised his wand and spoke. "Lumos."

A brilliant white light emanated from the tip of Harry's wand, forcing some students to shield their eyes from the miniature sun sat at the tip of his wand. Flitwick looked at him in amazement.

"Mr. Emrys-Le Fay-Pendragon, you never cease to amaze me. 20 points to Treaty for such a strong result."

Harry looked smug.

The rest of the class looked amazed.

Hermione looked annoyed.

—

After lunch, it was potions with Professor Potter. Ugh. Apparently the old teacher was a spiteful, horrible man who favoured Slytherin but was 'encouraged to resign' with the start of Iris' schooling days. Another reason to hate that blasted Dumbledore. Surely the incessant coddling wasn't good for her, but no. Dumbledore and the Potters looked straight past it all and did what they thought was best, treating Iris like a 5 year old and a weapon at the same time. The conflicting pressures mustn't be easy to cope with. Poor Iris.

Harry walked into class last, sitting at the back next to his about 5 minutes, Lily walked into class.

"Alright class, my name is Professor Potter and today we'll be learning about the shrinking solution."

She spoke for another few minutes before instructing them to make the potion. Harry went and got the ingredients while Iris prepared the workstation. Harry already knew this potion by heart (one of the things relentlessly drilled into him during his training) and Iris looked confident with potions so he directed her to chop the mountain elderflower roots while he added powdered moonlight to salamander blood. They were the first to finish, and as he brought the bottled potion to Lily, she congratulated him and Iris for a job well done before asking who he was and why her daughter knew him so well.

"Professor,"he replied, "are you honestly saying you don't recognise your own *former* son?"

And with that parting, he strode from the room and into th chamber

AN: Kudos to anyone who knows who Harry's house is named after! First reviewer to say who it is AND what they are from gets to pm me any question about what I plan to with this fic and I will answer truthfully.


	8. Chapter 8: Another mistake

AN: Sorry about that guys! something went wrong with the copy and pasting and it all ended up in some code-y mess. here's the chapter, its a bit short but I'm working on the next one :D

* * *

"No, Lily, Don't do it!"

"James, can you not see that I must if there's any chance that Harry will come back home?"

"He won't anyway! Just leave him be!"

"How can you say that? He's our son!"

"Yes, the one we neglected and disowned!"

"Don't remind me of your stupid decisions James! If it wasn't for you, he'd still be with us!"

"Don't blame this one on me Lily, you know as well as I do that you share some of the blame."

"Yes, but I regret it! Can't you see that?"

"I can, but I don't think he is able to."

"That's why I have to do it! He will surely come home!"

"Alright then Lily. I'm sure you're right, you always are."

—

Harry walked into the great hall. He groaned. Lily, James, Albus, Sirius and Remus were stood at his table, eyes searching the faces as they walked through the doors. He noticed Lupin had spotted him and pointed him out to his fellow adults. He strode purposefully towards them.

"Greetings Professor Dumbledore, Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Lord Black, Mr Lupin. What business do you have here with me?"

"Harry, it's time for you to come home."

Harry frowned at both the abruptness of the statement and the lack of correct etiquette. He addressed them politely and by their proper titles, why couldn't she spare the time to do the same? It wasn't an unreasonable request!

"Ah, Lily, you seem to be under the misguided impression that I still hold some level of affection towards you. Well, believe it or not, seven years of neglect and the small matter of you not noticing my absence for 4 years has completely removed all traces of it from my mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way to what is hopefully going to be a delicious breakfast."

"Harry, wait! I didn't want to do this, but you've given me no choice. If you refuse to come home to your family then I will have no choice but to magically renounce my motherhood to you. If you refuse to act as my son, I will refuse to be your mother!"

The hall gasped as one. Magically renouncing motherhood was well beyond the realms of disownment - instead of just stripping the victim of the family name it went into the roots of the motherhood, the very genes that made up half of the person and forcefully ripped them away before shredding the all to ribbons and casting them out into the place where victims of the dementors kiss go. So not a very nice experience, obviously.

The hall grew silent as they waited for Harry's reply. A slow clap echoed throughout the room.

"Wow. Seriously, wow. If I didn't want to go with you to your house, which by the way I wouldn't be able to enter due to the wards not recognising me as a potter, threatening me with a fate usually worse than death isn't really the best way of convincing me. Therefore, no. I'd rather lose half of my very being than return to your house.

The hall gasped again.

Far too late, Lily recognised her stupidity.

Harry screamed.


	9. Chapter 9: Uh oh, here we go

Chapter 9: Uh-oh, here we go….

AN: Here it is! It's been ages since I've updated (sorry) but here's the next chapter (finally) - Enjoy!

Independence.

A word usually associated with freedom, self control and to Americans, or any other ex-colonies of an empire, celebration.

Harry was used to independence, having to rely on himself growing up – he taught himself how to cook, clean and just generally look after himself from a young age due to the absence of parent figures in his life. Even Lulu had her limits.

He was incredibly protective of his independence, and when this woman that still _dared_ to call herself his mother tried to undermine it, he was rightfully furious. Rejecting the woman seemed the best thing to do, but he didn't quite expect it to hurt this much.

The occupants of the hall looked in in horror as a black void seemed to encircle the convulsing body, before filling the room with an otherworldly chill that was similar to the effects of Azkaban, or being abandoned into the middle of the Antarctic with only your socks and a plastic bag to protect yourself. This horrible feeling grew until it was extreme enough for one of the Hufflepuff first years to faint, before imploding where Harry's heart once was. Now, there was nothing but a charred rib cage and some ashes.

—

Harry woke back in his room at Camelot with a jolt, thoroughly annoyed at his ex-parents. He bore no resemblance to them now, as when James agreed with Lily about the renouncement, he committed to the purging of his own life from Harry too. He was now taller, fitter and although nobody would know it, he was an almost identical clone of Merlin when he was Harry's age. Eyes that were once a striking emerald had changed to black pits, and his hair was a light brown. It was safe to say that not many would recognise the new Harry when he re-entered the wizarding world, so he would use this as an opportunity to continue to train and improve his more obscure magical abilities.

—

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, a riot had broken out. The students, especially those close to Harry, were out for Lily's blood and the staff not involved in the scheme looked on, disappointed. The Potters, Sirius, Moony and Dumbledore looked on in varying degrees of shock and horror, Lily frozen and distraught.

'Serves her right' thought Iris. 'She tried to control him and now she's paying the price. She may be my mother, but that doesn't mean I have to like her.'

She then joined the group of yelling students protesting against the marauders (minus Peter) and Dumbledore. In doing so, she ended up between the pair of Weasley twins. They were surprised to see her opposing her family but accepted her nonetheless and vowed to protect her over the next few weeks from any that could target her. Unbeknownst to them, this was the beginning of a long lasting friendship that would last through all of her school years (and beyond).

—

Harry ducked under the onslaught of spells, dodging to the left to avoid a bone-crusher before returning with a chain of borderline illegal curses. His cloaked combatant launched himself away from the path of the projections before sending a nasty blasting hex that struck the floor in front of Harry, raising dust and rock fragments which blocked his vision while the assailant moved around the room, intending to surprise Harry with an attack from behind. However, Harry's enhanced senses allowed him to detect the ambush and plan accordingly. He dropped into a roll as the curse whizzed above his head, and shot out a series of spells that finally dropped his opponent, before grinning and offering him a hand up. Salazar returned the smile, and the namesake of Harry's house shone through. Years before Hogwarts was built, in a time when England was named Araluen, Salazar went by the name of Will Treaty, the legendary king's ranger. With an uncanny accuracy with the bow, throwing knives and a skilled tactician, Salazar had lots of skills to teach Harry.

An ordinary person practiced until they got it right, but Harry kept working until he never got it wrong. His skill with the huge longbow rivalled Salazar's own, and his prowess with the sword, while inferior to his bow, was still impressive. Harry grinned. It was time to return to Hogwarts.


End file.
